Silence of the Past
by KaikouChickamatsu
Summary: What does going into the past have to do with anything in the present day? Just about everything. No past, no present; no present, no future. Something had to have triggered the mess Haruhi created- and Kyon's just about to find out.


Some title here

Silence of the Past- Prologue

**((DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything in regards to Suzumiya Haruhi))**

Ahh… the sweet smell of the morning dew. Wait, why am I talking about mornings and dew? Mornings are never wonderful where I am in this point of time, and today is no exception. I woke up to the regular alarm clock that is my little sister bouncing on my head.

"Kyon It's morning! Shami wants to say hiii" she cooed happily, reaching down to pick up the calico cat. It was just this last year that this cat spoke its very first words due to Haruhi's belief that cats could talk. Thankfully, I talked her out of believing that cats spoke, and the cat went mute since then. Shamisen eyed me gloomily in my sister's arms.

I looked unhappily at my sister before the real clock. Seven o'clock. On the dot.

"Why can't you call me older brother instead of Kyon?" I asked the little girl holding the cat. All she did was giggle and put her finger up to her mouth, which was a hard thing to do while holding an unhappy Shamisen in your arms.

"It's a secret." With that said, my little sister, while trying to hold tight to Shamisen who started to squirm, left my room to go feed the cat.

Yes. It's a typical, uneventful morning. Yeah right. Like that ever happens when Suzumiya Haruhi is your leader.

The phone buzzed. I looked down at the display and saw Haruhi's number. What does she want this early in the morning? Can't it wait till we get to school? I picked up the phone and answered it. I didn't even get to say a single word before Haruhi said something.

"Kyon, what are you doing already?! You're still half asleep aren't you?" How does she even know that? It's highly improbable that she can see through the phone isn't it? But knowing her, she probably can. "Listen, get up already and get changed. I need you to pick something up for me." Why can't you do it? "Because I'm busy at the moment. Understand? I will give you specific instructions on what to do. And you'd better be on time to school as well, with the object I need you to pick up! Okay?" I sighed. Haruhi went into deep detail on where the item in question was located. She wouldn't tell me what it was, all she said was, "you'll know what it is when you get there. Now no more questions!" Click. And that was the end of our conversation.

Groggily, I crawled my way out of bed and prepared for school. Since the store the item was located was on the way, I wasn't in too much of a hurry. Just what is this anyways?

It turned out to be a book store. Haruhi wants me to pick up a book? Might as well get this over with. I entered the store, which wasn't all that big. I walked up to the clerk and asked for the item that Haruhi reserved. The clerk smiled and handed me a pretty thick book with some weird title on it. I left quickly and headed towards school. As I walked I looked over the book. Why would Haruhi have any interest in this book? Well that seemed like a stupid question. That girl has so many weird interests, it would be impossible categorizing her as anything. Prep, goth, jock, anything. She creates her own unique group that only consists of herself.

Haruhi was waiting impatiently for me at the front gate of North High with a scowl on her face.

"You're late!" she exclaimed, tapping her foot angrily on the ground. "Did you do as I told you and pick up what I wanted you to get for me?"

"Yeah. What were you busy with anyways?" I asked, handing her the book.

"Ahh perfect. Go to class. I'll be there in a little while." Haruhi stuck the book in her bag and ran off.

Haruhi came in just as the final bell signaling for classes rung. She had a smug look about herself but I couldn't pry any answers out of her. Even during lunch, she immediately disappeared before I could catch her. Just what is going on?

Classes ended, so I made my usual trek to the club room. Haruhi had instantly disappeared again after classes so I couldn't ask her questions again. While on my way to the old shack, two people came quickly over to me. Asahina-san and Koizumi. Asahina-san looked panicked while Koizumi looked calm.

"Ah, Kyon-kun! There you are!" Asahina-san said with a relieved look on her face. You were looking for me? Ahh this makes me feel blessed… "Kyon-kun, I need your help." Asahina-san turned to Koizumi. A hint of seriousness radiated from her briefly.

"Koizumi-kun," she asked quickly, "Can you distract Suzumiya-san for twenty minutes time? And keep her away from the club room." Why do you want to keep Haruhi from the club room? Koizumi answered before my mind had the chance of wandering.

"Of course." He smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" Asahina-san smiled happily before going serious and panicked again. "Come on Kyon-kun! There's no time to spare!" She grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the club room.

"W-wait, Asahina-san, what are we doing?"

"Classified information." Asahina-san caught herself and looked back at me. "Sorry, I just can't tell you anything at the moment." I nodded. Okay, I guess I understand. But I would like to know what is going on sooner or later. The whole incident with Haruhi and that book swept from my mind. But certainly not forgotten.

_((huhuhu my newest fanfic. It's still in line with the Quandary and Status- but this is a side adventure. I was mulling over this idea while I was thinking about the Status fanfic and finally got around to writing it. I'm still trying to figure a few things out, but I'll have it done. Let's just say, it involves the past. Hey! The hint's in the title. Esh. My head's fuzzy. Took me forever to figure out a title. If you've notice over the other two fanfics, I like the whole NagatoxKyon pairing. xP Or if you haven't noticed yet, you will later… whatever. I'm rambling. This is going to be twisted…))_


End file.
